roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/Landmarks and Structures of Achievement City
Downtown Achievement City - The main housing area for the Let's Play crew. Includes these structures: **Geoff's Monolith **Jack's House **Michael's House **Gavin's Art Gallery **Ray's Mud Hut **Kung-Fu House (Ryan lives here.) **The Achievement Hunter Logo *Plan G - A hoard of TNT blocks beneath Achievement City. *The TNT Cannon - A wool and redstone cannon that shot lit TNT at Jack's house. (This device was only temporarily set up, as a misfire caused the TNT beneath Achievement City to explode.) *Stone Bridge - A bridge crossing a river that leads to the animal and Creeper statues. *Cactus Garden - A small garden of cacti that was used for green wool dye for the logo. *Rail Station - A minecart track near Michael's house that currently only goes to the Wool Wall set. *Warlords Arena - Next to Geoff's monolith, a four-player, blind arrow-shooting game. *Jousting Track - Behind Geoff's monolith, a jousting arena. *Observation Module - A platform with a lever on it that reveals the word "Fart" in the dirt. (Note: The top of Geoff's monolith had also been called this.) *Butts Sign - A redstone mechanism that drops a sign that reveals the word "Butts." *Connect Four Board - A giant, working Connect Four board, complete with gubbins. *Dartboard - A wall with several paintings on it. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Dart Toss. *Wool Wall - A Let's Play set with frames of colored wool. *Kerplunk - A room with a ceiling that holds back gravel and sand. Used in Things To Do In: Minecraft - Kerplunk. *Pig, Sheep, and Creeper Statues - Giant structures of said mobs. The Creeper has a switch that blows up TNT going all the way down to bedrock. The sheep has a switch that opens its butthole to expose the interior. The pig has a ladder which leads to the interior, which is hollow. *Shooting Gallery - The set for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Shooting Gallery and Reverse Shooting Gallery. *Rain of Fire - An enclosed area for a vertical flaming arrow-shooting game. *Capture the Tower Course - A two-team battlefield set up for Capture the Flag. (Tower) *The Lake of Pimps - A large lake with a wool Tower of Pimps in the middle. *Camp Achievement Hunter - Located at the Lake of Pimps, it was the site for the Achievement Hunter Fish Rodeo and Jamboree. *Felix Baumgartner - A massive hole in the ground with a target at the bottom. *Geoff's Sky Fortress - A cobblestone fortress in an extreme corner of the map. Holds a lower level with lava in it. *The Sinkhole of Doom - A hole in the Achievement City map that appears due to lag. It can pop up anywhere, and does not have any fixed location. Both Jack and Ray have seen it appear. *Last Man Standing Course - A cavern at the very bottom of the map filled with monsters and treasure. *The Crusher - A redstone powered crushing mechanism located near the Last Man Standing Course. *The Wipeout Course - The site of the first Tower of Pimps competition. A large obstacle course in the water. *The Altar of Pimps - A giant, stone pyramid with a spot on top for the Tower of Pimps. *Hidden Tower of Pimps - Surrounded by lava in a crater, it was used in the Find the Tower Let's Play. *Fake Towers - Strewn all about the map, the decoy Towers are made of wool, dirt, lapus lazuli, and even diamond. *The Tower of Smokes - A white wool tower somewhere on the map. Resembles a cigarette. *Mounted Combat Arena - A fenced-in area that holds several pigs for combat. *Door Bell to Hell - A trick house that drops you into a pit with lava beyond its walls. *Mariocraft - A recreation of part of Super Mario Bros. World 1-1. *Dig Dug - A recreation of a Dig Dug arcade cabinet. *Pac-Man Course - A recreation of the classic Pac-Man arcade game. *#DanTheMan - A giant wool portrait of Dan. Has a viewing chair for Gavin in front of it. *The Clouds - A platforming course in the sky, ending with a waterfall surrounded by cacti. *The Lovely House - A nice, brick house located near Mario World 1-1. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Housewarming Gift. *Mysterious Fortress - A large fortress near Rain of Fire. It has an ice roof with a bed and a Tower of Pimps on top and a fenced in courtyard below. *The Glass Cubes (Dig Down) - Four glass structures containing chunks of the map, each with ingredients for the Tower of Pimps hidden inside them. Located near Pac-Man and Capture the Tower. *Cheep Shot Tower - A glass and cobblestone tower. Used for Things To Do In: Minecraft - Cheep Shot. *Hop 'Til You Drop - An obstacle course in the sky, with suspended water and lily pads for platforms. Beneath is a massive pool of lava. *The No Petting Zoo - The site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 41. Five obsidian platforms which will contain glass cages with monsters in them. *Thread the Needle Course - An obstacle course navigated with the use of Ender Pearls. This will be the site of an upcoming Let's Play. *The Thunderdome - A one-on-one combat arena with a spectator stand and a multitude of chests containing items, weapons, and gold blocks.